


The sun prince and the moon thief

by Falconangel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Unrequited Love, Violence, War, needing to save the kingdom, the sun and moon relation ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconangel/pseuds/Falconangel
Summary: Barry Allen, a prince of a golden kingdom and blessed by the sun himself was to be the most powerful speedster and king to have ever lived. However when he was eleven his parent were murders by a speedster because they would not give him Barry's hand in marraige.His father had saved him by casting a spell that send him away form the kingdom in a castel that could not be found untill he was old enough to marry. This however created for dark times for the kingdom.Len, a thief with the power of ice is running away from a failed heist when he stumbels upon a odd looking castle. Inside he finds the young prince and now he has to return him to the true castle to bring light back to the kingdoms but the way to the castle will be dangerous.





	1. a spell cast

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYY my first coldflash fic and am exited   
> i wanted to make a moon and sun love story and i finally got to the writing   
> this chapter is mostly expanation but i will update as soon as possible  
> please leave comment and tell me what you think (or suggestions)
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own the flash   
> ( but it would be better if i did) 
> 
> please know that i'm sorry for any mistakes english in not my first language and i have dislexia

The central kingdom was the greatest off all kingdoms and most wealthy. With rooms coated with real gold and decorated with rich crystals. The kingdom of the sun as they called it. Their red flags held a golden pattern and when the sun would lay its first morning sunshine on the kingdom it reflected like fire. 

It was ruled by the beloved King and Queen, Henry and Nora Allen. And on one fortuned day, the Queen was blessed with a child. All of the kingdom was in great joy and the summer had never felt warmer. As if the sun itself felt the happiness. On march the 14th, time of the storms, their son was born. There was a great storm that night and a meteor fell from the sky in front of the castle at the same time the child was given birth too. 

The falling star was brought to the King and Queen and a prophesy was made. It told that the child would grow up to be the most powerful and strongest magical of all time. 

When the meteor was given to the child, it broke open. Within were old golden runes written. The oracles were called to translate the fallen star and it spoke that the child was blessed. He was blessed by the sun and had been given the power of lighting. He would grow up to be the most beautiful of all as well, with deep golden hazel-green eyes and skin like silk. A boy blessed by the sun himself. 

They called him Bartholomew but shortly received the nickname Barry. Ever sins the birth of the crown prince the kingdom had been blessed with good harvest and beautiful days of sun. The king and Queen were happy to see their son being adored and loved by all of the kingdom. He made new friends fast and had proven to be highly intelligent. Never had the kingdom been happier. However, this did not las long.

Word about the lightning powered sun child traveled fast and caught a lot of attention. Many wanted to see what once would be an all-powerful king. The news traveled to the Starling kingdom, then towards Gotham. But then it traveled to kingdoms further than wished for. It arrived at the second earths kingdom, the kingdom of time and over to the mirror world. 

The power and wealth together with the promise of sun kissed beauty caught the attention of many men and woman. Eobard Thawne, young king of the Time kingdom and a speedster himself even created an unhealthy obsession with the young price.

The King and Queen started to receive gifts from many royalty and noble man for the hand in marriage of the prince despite 24 being the age of marriage. Before that kids and young adults were allowed to explore their love interests and look for the one they were going to marry. Henry and Nora had always been strong believers in love and wanted Barry to find someone he truly loved instead of an arranged marriage to strengthen the bond between kingdoms. So they simply refused all. Witch seemed to be no problem. Except for king Thawne. The man had become king at a young age and had been looking for a consort for a long time and had figured quickly that Barry who was also a speedster was simply made for him and him alone. The King and Queen refused but Thawne got angry and demanded Barry. And Henry and Nora refused again. 

Except for the active amount of attention there was for the boy’s hand things seemed to be going well, until one night. It was late in the fall and it had rained for three days straight mixed with a strong western wind. 

The King and Queen were standing in the ballroom with some advisors discussing the decorations and arrangements for the annual late fall fests that was coming up while Barry was in the corner reading a book about stars he had been gifted form Oliver Queen from Starling. Barry now being eleven and old enough to attend made the fall fest was the first gala Barry would be able to attend to and it was also going to be his first time being able to meet all the princes who admired him. He’d med Oliver Queen before but had only received and written letters to other royalty as the kingdoms were too far away to travel to for the young boy. Most of the boys seemed really nice to Barry. 

It was warm in the room and the prince was getting tired and was almost drifting off to sleep when a strong wind blew out the warm fire places in giant room. Frost climbed seemed to climb up the windows and Eobard Thawne stormed into the ballroom. 

“King, what do you think you are doing coming into my castle like this?” Henry angrily asked. He knew why Thawne was here and he was far from please that the young king had chosen to ignore their wishes and traditions.

The man eyed Barry and gave the King a wicked smile. “Oh you know why I’m here. I’m here to ask for Bartholomew Henry Allen’s hand in marriage, your majesty.”

Henry lean back. It was nothing unusual for the King to again ask for Barry’s hand but it was odd that the King had travel all the way to the heart of the Central Kingdom just to be refused again.

Barry looked at the man who’d just stormed in with both interest and fear. The boy wanted to know who this man was and why he’d just asked for his hand and why his father was acting like this but a small part in him was scared. The figure stood tall dressed in all black with few small hints of yellow and wearing a hood. Barry had no idea why the man was dressed like this but it gave of a creepy vibe and the boy was glad to hear his father speak again. 

“I refuse. Sir as I spoke once before, my son will not marry until he’s 24 and found someone he loves by heart. I won’t stand for that.” 

The man rolled his eyes and looked at Barry, like he was considering whenever Barry was worth doing something for. The man decided the boy was worth everything within less than a second and spoke again. “Oh but I don’t think you will stand at all.” The man said while facing the King again.

“Excu-“ The King was cut off mid-sentence when the man shot forward leaving a trail of red lightning behind him. within seconds the guards were cut into little red pieces and the advisors laid on the floor or were hung up against the walls with their throats cut. The King immediately activated his powers and his hands started to glow purple. “BARRY HIDE.” Henry yelled at his son and Nora pulled out a sword and ran over to her son to protect him. Barry was frozen staring at all the dead corpses hanging on the walls and the bloody mess of human pieces on the floor. When his father called he was pulled out of his trans and quickly hid behind one of the statues that were placed among the walls. 

The man laughed. “You should have said yes your majesty.” Henry blasted a ball of purple energy towards the figure but it moved away within less than a second as if it was nothing at all. “You shouldn’t have underestimated me. But all that is to late now.” The man said before shooting forward and vibrating his hand into the man’s chest.

“NO DAD” Barry yelled distressed at the horror in front of him. Nora knew what was happening but couldn’t react, she had to get their son to safety. Thawne was not allowed to get his hands on Barry. She picked up her son and ran towards the door. 

The lightning man looked over his shoulder and saw the young prince being carried away from him. It took him less than a second to realize what was happening and he pulled back his hand. The man ran towards the woman who was now just outside the doors and grasped her by her throat making her drop the young prince and he threw her body across the room but kept a hold on a red piece of meat. Her heart, still warm was held in his hands. The man walked over to King who was laying next to his wife and the man dropped the heart in front of the fallen King. 

The boy looked at his mother and father, tears rolling over his face. This man had destroyed their lives within a matter of moments. 

The man slowly walked over to King Henry and vibrated his hands. “Any last words, before I end you and take your place?” He spoke with a mocking voice.

Henry looked around him, the castle, his dead wife, Barry. “Yo-u won’t hav-e h-him.” The King spat out as he almost chocked on his own blood. Henry’s hands turned purple and he put them down on the floor of the castle. The floors and walls turned to dark colored stone and the windows broke letting in the great storm. “STOP THIS” Thawne yelled as the took a step back. The energy level in the room, all around them started to rise. The King spoke words in an ancient language and the castle her great golden and red walls started to turn to black stone and the man in red lightning understood what the King was doing. Instead of letting him take his life he used his own life energy to cast a spell. A spell so strong it needed all life energy that the King had.

Barry looked at the fading castle and then down at his hands. The boy screamed as he saw that he was disappearing together with the castle.

“NO.” The man in lightning yelled. He tried to run to the prince but the spell stopped him. A bright light struck the room and when the man had the chance to see again he could only find dark walls around him with the prince missing. 

Joe West, head officer of the royal guard ran into the room looking scared. All of a sudden the entire kingdom had turned dark and the golden castle was turned to stone. The man in lightning had ran away leaving no clue of his presents behind.

The officer looked around the room with and expression of true horror and when he saw the King and Queen… he understood.

 

The spell that the King had cast was powerful. 

The castle had been copied and the replica had been sent into the faraway together with the sun prince. Years of darkness would follow for the kingdom. The castle that was left behind had turned completely into stone and all gold was gone.

Only the return of the prince would return the light but he was held in a heavily guarded castle and the castle would be incapable to be found by any soul.

Yet the spell spoke of a light. It said that the castle would return and able to be found on the 24th birthday of the prince. The prince would return and be accompanied by him who would carry the blessing of the moon with him. As the sun and moon were lovers. He would return the prince back home and once the sun and moon were back, seated on their thrones the light would return in the kingdom.

Years had passed, noble man and king still held scavenger hunts for the castle that held the prince. Finding the castle would mean great power, to rule over the greatest kingdom of all, incredible wealth and mostly the hand in marriage of the most beautiful man to have ever lived. 

 

Leonard Snart, ordinary thief with the power of ice had heard about the spell. The sound of wealth was more appealing than anything else but it was not what he had on his mind right now. See now, he was running for his life. He’d traveled with his rogues, a well feared team of thieves, to the far ends of the kingdoms where he and his team had planned to pull a heist. However they hadn’t kept track of the new security spells that had been cast the night before and the guards were alarmed. And so Len was running though the forest trying to make his way out. 

Throw the plan away was simple. Making a new one to escape was harder. The thief blasted soft ice into the air around him, creating a wall of mist. He ran up a hill and way past the borders of the kingdom. When he stopped to catch his breath he decided that he would walk the rest of the way.

After a while of waling Len got annoyed. Maybe, just maybe he was a little lost. What translated to he had no idea where he was. He kept walking till he came up to what seemed a wall of thorns. The man simply froze a part of it without thinking and smashed it. 

The frozen part of the wall fell into pieces in front of him and he smiled. A smile that dropped when he saw what laid behind the great wall.

A gigantic castle was stretched out in frond of him. It was, despite its dark looks breathtaking. Len felt himself drawn towards it. Maybe he could ask for direction there and if not he could always see if there was anything worth taking with him.

Len tried calling out by the gates but no one answered. The thief opened the great walls himself to find a stone hall. The man walked around the castle but he found it to be empty. It looked like someone was living in the castle but he found no one. The walls were all grey and made of stone, as for the furniture. It looked like all the color was drained from the place and yet it gave off a soft vibe. Like something was calling for him.

Len followed the strange desire to walk up the stairs and past many rooms up to what seemed to be the door to a bedroom. The most notable thing was that the door was a deep rich color red and Len felt great desire to open them, like someone was calling him.

The thief softly let his hands slide over the scarlet door before opening them and stepping inside as if he had been rushing to get in.

The room was decorated with red and cold and things of great value were everywhere. But the thing that snapped Len out of his trans was the boy standing in the middle of the room. 

The boy looked shocked and had an expression of disbelief on his face when he laid eyes on the other man. As if he hadn’t seen another human in years. All air was pulled out of Len’s lungs as his eyes laid hold on what had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The boy had soft big brown locks of hair and deep golden hazel-green eyes that cut right into his soul and let him bleed light, white skin that looked like silk and full pink lips that Len wanted like a forbidden fruit. He was dressed in a simple tunic that colored deep scarlet. He looked like he was glowing, like the sun, like lightning.

The scared boy hastily took a step back. “Who are you? How did you find me? How did you get past the guards?”

“Guards? What guards?” Len asked in return, trying to sound like his bold and casual self. The boy’s voice was like honey and Len felt stupid that that had been his first words.

“The… the black stone guards… the one that stop people from going in… me from going out.” The boy eased a bit and his expression changed form scared to curious. “Who are you?”

“Leonard Snart, but call me Len.” He said, still inspecting the boy. He felt like he was dreaming but didn’t want to wake up. 

The boy straightened his back but still looked a little shy. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks and Len felt something inside of his chest rise. “M-my name is Barry, short for… Bartholomew.”

“What?”

“it’s my name, Bartholomew Henry Allen.”


	2. an too unrealistic dicovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> len has trouble believing Barry being the prince as he doesn't want to show his powers.  
> yet somthing in him wants to get close to the young boy.  
> But a thief like his can't be blessed by the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update for coldflash week

Barry was looking at the strange man in frond of him. The man was wearing a deep blue tunic with black pants and strong boots. He was wearing a rather long blue coat and carried a silver sword. He looked like he was ready for battel, or a journey, or a mission of some sort. The most notable thing were his eyes.

Deep blue with a hint of silver shining in them, they were so bright and yet looked so dark. They gave him a confused yet curious look.

The man took his eyes of the boy wearing red and walked over to a chair. He pulled it out and sat down. “Really?” he spoke slowly.

“Y-yes, why?” Barry took a step forward. He maybe didn’t know this person but he got in, meaning there was a chance of him getting out. A chance of him getting back home. He had missed the sun on his face and the green grass, he wanted to go back to his golden home despite his parents their-. No Barry was too happy that here was finally a way out to bring him down. He needed to set his priorities straight. “please sir, you need to show me how to get out. I’ll give you anything.”

The man ignored the boys pleading and just answered the boys question. “Because that, Barry, is the name of the prince of the Central Kingdom.”

“That IS me. Please you need to tell me how you passed the guards I need to-“

Len let out a laugh but his expression stayed cold. “How old are you?” 

“T-twenty four.” Barry wasn’t understanding why Len was acting like this. They needed to go before the stone guards came back.

“And you think I believe you?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

“What, what do you mean ‘believe’ me. I am the prince.” 

“Or are you one of the millions of others of ‘princes’ that wanted to claim the throne. But none of them could break the spell. Or is it a way for you to get out this tower, using me.” He didn’t question it he stated it, as if Barry was lying.

The boy stood there silent for a second, trying to make sense of what the stranger was saying. This wend all so fast and there was little time for them. They needed, he needed to get back to Central.

“What spell?” He asked softly.

“The one about the gone prince.” The kid must have been locked in here for a long time, could be since birth. Barry gave of an innocent vibe and just randomly trusted a man who was carrying a big sword around like that was normal. He had the mentality of an eleven year old.

“The day that the King and Queen were killed King Henry cast a spell. He send his son away and with him the sun and moon. There are days and nights but the sky is filled with nothing but clouds”

Barry looked down at his hands. He hadn’t seen the sun or moon but thought that that was because of the castle he was in, not because of… No, no this couldn’t be true. That would mean that the kingdom had been in darkness for over 13 years.

Len turned his gaze to the boy again now that he wasn’t looking him directly in the eyes. “It says that he who is blessed by the moon can find him back. Ones the sun and moon are back on the throne the light returns.”

Barry almost didn’t hear the last part. The kingdom had suffered a terrible fate because of him. There were children out there who hadn’t ever seen the sun. People who have died not knowing if the light would ever return.

Len watched the boy fall to his knees and jumped a little. Something inside him was giving him the reflex to go over to the boy, like he wanted to protect him. Len shook his head. Something here was wrong and he wanted to get out. Whatever it that was happening to him, he didn’t like it.

Barry sat on the floor, shanking. He had been so selfish in the castle. Cursing every day on those who got to enjoy the sun and run free while he was stuck in the castle. He needed to get back, not for himself but for his people.

When Len stood up and headed for the door Barry stopped him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked as cold as he could but the boy just didn’t seem to care about his attempts to be intimidating. 

“What? You…. You found me. You need to help me get back so I can set this right.” 

The man in frond of him laughed but it looked like he was having trouble with it.

“Why would I do that?” He asked while ignoring the voice in his head that wanted to accept. Normally he could trust his inner voice blindly but now it was acting like a foul. 

“Because… you have… with the moo-“

“Do you even know who I am?” Len started to walk forward as Barry moved back. He didn’t want to scare the boy but something was happening to him and he didn’t like it. Who was saying this wasn’t the boy’s power? 

“You,” Barry eased and looked at Len with big puppy eyes while blushing. “You, Len, found me.”

Len was the one talking a step back now. The scarlet blush on the kids cheeks felt toxic. “I am Leonard Snart, Thief. I’m no good person and I wasn’t looking for you.”

The smile on Barry’s face disappeared. 

“I got here running away from a heist. I’m. No. Good and certainly not ‘blessed by the moon’” Len said and he walked away towards the door again. This conversation was going places he didn’t want to go to, back to his past. It was hitting too close.

“Then take me back for the people. You will be rewarded with gold and silver. As much as you can carry and more.”

“See that’s the thing.” Len said while turning around. He didn’t want to see the boy standing there, dressed in a red tunic… with long sleeves and golden details as they ran across his long lean legs that Len wouldn’t mind to see without anything covering them. 

“How can I be sure you’re the actual prince? How many man do you think have stepped forward claiming to be the lost heir to the throne. You could use it just to get out of here.”

“THA- that is not true. I’ll do anything for you to believe me.” The boy lowered his voice midsentence. 

The man turned around and looked deep into Barry’s eyes and the boy felt like the man was ready his soul. “Show me your power.” The man demanded. 

“What?”

“Show me your power Barry.” Len wanted to see the boy use his lightning.

There had been countless of boys over the years claiming to be the prince and take the crown. About any boy in his twenties could come forward and Len had seen them all. He’d lived his live around thief’s and criminals and didn’t bother to take action for something if here was no absolute proof of its value.

“I-I can’t. I’m sorry. You have to believe me.”

“No.”

“Then take anything.” Barry started to get desperate. This man couldn’t leave. “Everything here is made of gold and you can have it all. I’ll carry it for you but please I need to get out.”

Len looked around the room again. It was real gold he could tell, probably worth a lot too. The voice in the back of his head told him to accept, if not for the boy then for the gold. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Barry’s face cleared up and it gave a strange feeling in Len’s chest. 

Len closed his eyes and tried to argue with the voice inside his head. ‘take the gold. You’ll have both. The boy and the gold. We’ve waited for this now take it. It’s all ours. It is enough to make up for the failed heist There is no downside.’

Len sighted and let the voice in his head lead the way. After all it had never been wrong before. “Here is what’s going to happen.”

Barry stood up straight and was ready to do anything he would be told to. Anything to get out of this prison. 

“I’ll take you out of here, in exchange I get everything of worth in this room. You’ll pack up anything made of gold, every jewel in here, anything you can carry. Then I take you out the castle.”

The boy’s face lighten up with joy and Len had to control himself form smiling. Barry almost jumped at Len before speaking. “Deal.”

 

Moments later Barry was all packed up. He didn’t had as much most of the bags he possessed were loaded with gold. He’d given Len two bags witch the man had filled himself. Barry was carrying two bags as well. One filled with gold from his nightstand and a few pieces of the now broken-down bed, and the other with his own personal belongings.

Barry was shaking for more reasons than getting to finally leave the great castle. He had actually never travelled before. He’d remained in the castle sins he was eleven and before that the only trips were with his parents to the city. It was an understatement to say Barry was scared but he had to do it. He had to do it for the people of the Central kingdom and beyond.

Maybe, just maybe, he could consider using his powers… No, no he couldn’t. What was getting into him that he would think something like that? He could never use his powers or he might turn out like… him.

“Ready to leave?” Len asked, not being concerned sins he had spotted absolutely nothing while walking though the entire castle so far.

Barry got up, shaking a little but did his best to stand strong. 

“Y-yes.”

“follow me.”

They stepped outside the door and Barry immediately tensed. There was nothing or no one in the hallway but the boy stayed close to Len.

The man felt a soft warm comfort on having the kid this close to him. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. As thief he always had his guard up but it seemed to be all over the place now. Like the weight of the world is sliding off of him. So he allowed it, for now.

They were almost at the entrance before Barry pulled him back behind a wall.

“Wha-?” Len stopped with talking as he saw what looked like dark stone man standing before the door blocking their way.

“What are-“

Barry closed the space between their body’s. “Stone guards.” The boy whispered.

“They… have faces.”

Barry looked down at Len’s words. He knew what they were. They were stoned spirits of the guards that had died that night. This whole castle was a shadow of the original. The only room that had ever provided comfort was the small guest room that had stayed gold despite the rest being turned stone.

Neither had time to say anything else as the guards suddenly all turned their way.

They started moving towards them. Len pulled out his sword and ran to one of the guards. When Len’s sword hit the guard right in the chest as much as a scratch was made. Instead, the stone warrior got a hold of Len’s swords with his hands and threw the man back to the prince his feet. Barry pulled him back up. “LEN NO. They’re made of indestructible stone we need to run.” Len looked into Barry’s eyes and let the voice in the back of his mind take control.

He turned towards the guards and let his hands turn cold. The man called out his ice and blasted it just in frond of the guards creating a great ice wall. He took Barry’s hand and started running. 

Throw the plan away. 

They ran up the stairs, made a left turn, right turn. They tried to go up even further but couldn’t seem to lose the stone guards who had broken though his ice wall as if it was paper.

He could hear the guards closing in on them and Len pulled Barry into a random room and locked the door. The man quickly froze the door and created another ice wall but there was no telling how long they had before the guards would break though. 

Barry let himself fall to the ground on the other side of the room next to the window.

How hadn’t he seen those before? Len had no trouble getting in and all of a sudden those things were everywhere.

“It’s no use Len… I’m trapped forever.” The little crack in the kid’s voice shot a arrow though his chest. Something was happening in this stupid castle and he didn’t like it. He might not know what was happening to him but one thing sure, he wasn’t going to stay here. He was going to get out, with Barry.

Len took one of the chairs from the room and used it to smash the window. He lifted Barry up and threw him over his shoulder. 

“LEN, Len what are you doing?”

Something really stupid Len thought to himself. He looked out the window and realized that maybe going up wasn’t the best idea there had been. They were up high and he didn’t know if he could make an ice slide long enough for them to make it out without scratches.

The guards were breaking down the wall of ice and the door began to open.

Fuck it. At least they were together.

Len stepped up and jumped out of the window together with Barry.

“LEN.”

The man recalled his ice, now more than ever. If it didn’t work they’d be dead.

He shot a blast of ice down and it tuned into a high mountain that wend down smoothly. But it was low and the jump was high and on impact Len lost contact with Barry and had to use the rest of his remaining powers to turn the rest of the ground into ice, they were going fast and hitting the normal ground with this speed would leave serious wounds.

When Len did hit normal ground again he stood up immediately. There was a burning pain in his side and his head was pounding. He got up to look for Barry and saw the boy was laying lifeless with his back towards him.

No.

Len rushed over to Barry and found his own leg had been wounded but chose to ignore it for now.

“BARRY, BARRY” The man let himself fall next to the boy and when he turned him around he could see the kid’s bruised face. “Hey, Barry.” Len tried to shake him awake and the voice in his head was freaking out. 

He had to get him away from the castle, back to the hideout where he could be treated. 

Mick would probably question him about it, Lisa was going to be overjoyed and the rest of the Rogers were going to think he was mad bringing in a boy he’d just met,

think that he was mad for risking his life for some random boy. But he couldn’t blame them. As far as he knew he’d gotten mad, from the moment he’d laid eyes on the boy. 

 

That night a rain of comets fell down on the Kingdoms, creating great chaos and joy amongst the people. It was a message form the sun. 

The castle had returned.

Noble man, Kings and villagers made themselves ready for the journey and none wanted to waste a single second. All were in desperate need to find the prince.

 

High in a tower, in a room without windows. King Eobard Thawne was standing. He was looking at the comet that was placed on a golden table. His obsession, his precious, his LOVE had returned to him.

On the walls of the room hung paintings of the prince, papers and letters that he had written when he was still a little kid. Belongings that he had taken form the prince his bedroom. Most were turned to stone but he treasured them as if his life depended on it.

He had been separated form him for over 13 years and his obsession with the prince had grown over time. He was driven mad counting the days till his 24th birthday. Now he was back he was never going to let the prince be taken away from him ever again.

He would make sure of that.

There was a knock on the door and within a flash the walls and tables were covert leaving nothing but the comet displayed.

“Yes?” Thawne called out, no taking his eyes of the comet.

The guard stepped inside. “My King, the carriage is being made ready to leave with the fastest horses, as you have requested. We can leave in the morning.”

“We’ll leave in an hour, I don’t want to waste time.”

The guard seemed to be scared to speak further. “My Ki-“

“I trust everything to be ready within an hour… You have been dismissed.”

The man knew better than to question the stone hearted King and left the room after taking a bow.

King Thawne took a deep breath of the air surrounding him as if it were the young prince himself.

“I promise to find you, Barry. Even if I have to kill everyone within every kingdom to get to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean can you blame Len for not believing Barry?  
> Poor baby has been alone after his parnets death and just really acually needs a hug that wil come... some time in the futher.


	3. welcome to the Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry lost his memory to the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about time it took to update this story
> 
> But a lot of things happened 
> 
> When my depression came back I kinna booked a ticket to Italië... Where I am right now   
> In the mountains and the wifi is so incredible bad   
> Aside from feeling like dying a lot of other things happened but I am not going to bother anyone with those
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes but the wifi here shuts off at 23:59 so I didn't really have a choice
> 
> I will correct all the mistakes as soon as I can but please take note of these
> 
> Also the reason for Barry to sometimes act like a child or do stupid things is because he was taken away when he was a child and he never got to know how the real world works his parents wanted him innocent for as long as they could so now Barry is really... Innocent
> 
> Also this story is sometimes like a fairlytale so rhymes happen

Barry was slowly starting to gain conscious. He felt that he was laying down somewhere, somewhere warm. He felt the warm blankets on top of him. He couldn’t recall much. He couldn’t recall anything to be exact. It was as if all memories from the past few days had been erased. But he could remember one thing, one oh so beautiful thing, rescue. 

He could remember someone entering his room… offering an escape. Sadly for him that was it. 

Nothing else. He couldn’t remember a face or a name, except… one conversation. But he didn’t want that one to be true, as it said that the entire kingdom had been held in darkness for over thirteen years now. but else… nothing. As if someone else had told it to him but left the details out. The boy’s spirit felt numb as he realized that it had probably been a dream. He’d dream often of someone walking into the doors and carrying him out, of a prince or king on a white horse. Maybe he’d just had read to many fairytales. 

Barry had spend his years growing up in just a few places in the stone and dark castle. He was able to, or rather wasn’t stopped, from going to the library. But he could only ever take his own books from the shelfs. The one he had been gifted as a child and those that contained those love story’s.

Maybe he’d just been stupid to dream of his own fairytale.

He wanted to take out the other books, those about real story’s and old legends, horror even. But those never came from the shelfs. No matter how much he tried they just never moved. He later learned, from some weird old letters that he for some reason could open, that it was because the castle was a stone shadow, a copy. He could only ever go where he remembered it and the books were shadows of his memories, he was reading his memories. The real books where still at home.

Just as he was about to get up from his bed he heard something that made his heart stop… voices… he heard… voices. 

WHAT IN THE…. COULD IT BE???? Was it actually real? It hadn’t been a dream? That meant… oh dear lord… oh god… he was free. He was finally out of that stone dark horrible castle. Someone… the mysterious stranger…OH NO. Because that meant that the curse… the sun… he needed to break it now. He owned to people to bring back the sun he had stolen. Sure his rescuer would agree.

But he couldn’t help but wonder… was he actually getting his fairytale? 

Barry was about to jump from the bed when he heard that they weren’t the voices he’d been dreaming of, instead they were angry and yelling.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Barry could hear a man yelling from the other side to what seemed to be, a room? Was it a room? He couldn’t hear any birds or other sounds of nature and the temperature seemed to be rather stable.

Barry could remember what the man had told him… no more sun. what must the world look like right now? All he ever saw from the tower was grey. He had grey evenings and grey days, no difference between summer and winter.

“He’s my problem. Nothing to worry about.” He could hear a deep and strong commanding voice say from across the ‘room’. He recognized that voice… was it his hero?

Barry needed to hold back his smile upon hearing the voice. Everything felt saver knowing that the man who saved him was close by. If something dangerous happened to him then the man who had saved him from his tower was ready to save him again… right? That’s how it always wend in the story’s Barry read. They were the only thing he ever had, the only teaching and clue’s he had about the real world. The world he had been dreaming about.

He had been send away, from the bad man. The terrible part should be over now. He wanted to go back to his home and not be stuck anywhere anymore.

He wanted to stand up and walk up to the man, hug him. But he couldn’t. Barry didn’t know if he should get up just yet especially with the other man in the room yelling like that. 

“Nothing to worry about? You found the kid in the fucking forest with a whole lot of fucking gold. You don’t question that?” the man said angrily.

Wait what? No tower?... his hero didn’t save him from a tower? But then someone else had.

The man didn’t seem exactly happy with him. He remembered how his parents always warned him about dangerous men… maybe he could make a run for it. Running was one thing he found out about while in the castle.

NO… No he wouldn’t ever run. Not after his parents.

“I told you that before, Scudder. I ran into some noble man, he held the kid as a slave. I did the ice and took what of value.” He heard the voice again who, was just calmly replying to the man. 

He did what? No, oh no this was not good. That meant that the person who saved him that day from the tower had been… killed? He didn’t know what ice meant but by the tone of the man he felt like it wasn’t something good. 

It all raised to many eyebrows with Barry. Held like a slave? Was he? Was the man who was going to save him from the tower bad? If so then… wait what? This was just way too confusing. 

Maybe the man who had saved him had been bad. Maybe the voice of the man who was defending him… who did the ice was good? Because all by all Barry could SWEAR that was the voice of a man who had rescued him.

He remember that voice as a hero… his hero.

“A pile of gold and you decided that the kid was the thing with the most value?”

“I’m not going to leave a good man behind.” The man finally stated.

“Fine” the man yelled in frustration. “But he better be useful for something… or I’ll make him useful.”

Barry didn’t like the way the last few words sounded. They were calmer than the rest of the yelling the man had done. He was more at ease when he heard the man leave.

“Think he’s going to do it?” A sudden voice asked. Barry had to hold himself back from not jumping up immediately upon hearing the voice. There was another person in the room? How many where there? Was this one going to be bad as well? Yell as well? Barry started to feel uneasy in the room full of people he didn’t know. Hell, he didn’t even knew if he was in a room or not.

The voice had been sweeter though. It was more like honey, serious yet teasing. It sounded like the voice of a woman. 

“If he does then I’ll simply let Mick take care of it,” his ‘hero’s’? voice answered.

“Bout time ya let me,” a strong deep male voice said. Obviously amused by the idea of being allowed to ‘taking care of something’, something Barry guessed to be bad. “That asshole had been running around a bit too much for my taste, running his tong to much.”

It seemed like his hero was again about to say something when they heard a loud noise coming from outside. “Those fuckin-“ the man, who was referred to as Mick, didn’t finish his sentence and Barry could hear loud footsteps fading away as the man headed to the direction the noise had come from.

This was good, in a way. The less people in the room the easier it would be for him to escape. 

He wasn’t going to sit around and wait to find out that the person who saved him turned out to be bad. Or for the man who had yelled angrily to get back. 

These were not the people who had saved him and he should get away from them, to his home. Yes that was the plan. He was going to get home and bring back the sun. 

He owned it to his people.

Just as he was about to move the sweet, teasing voice called out for the man again. He had forgotten about her. 

He didn’t have time for this. 

This was to confusing and to dangerous for him to stay around for long. He needed to get home.

“So Lenny, where did you really find this cutie,” the voice teased.

Barry had to control himself from blushing. He couldn’t help it, he should be asleep but he just wasn’t good with compliments.

“Nowhere. My story stands Liz,” the man who… saved him? and who was apparently called ‘Lenny’ said.

He didn’t seem very pleased. Not to either of the man or this woman… Liz.

Yet Barry couldn’t really think of any reason that he should be more important than a bag of gold to the man. Maybe the man himself wanted him as a slave. 

That would be stupid. From someone who had saved him just to use him as a slave to another person who had saved him, just to use him as a slave.

Barry didn’t really feel like he should get up around these people. Instead of being held as a slave he should start his journey back home. The young prince didn’t feel like it would be a good idea to tell them of his crown either. 

If they found out he was the prince then he would be in a lot more trouble than he was already now.

He needed to get away out of the room somehow without them knowing, without anyone knowing.

“Oh come on Len. You can tell me.”

The man didn’t answer. 

Len? Well that was better than Lenny. Lenny was funnier but Barry really didn’t know what kind of man with the name Lenny he had to imagine, considering his low voice and the fact that he had a lot of authority.

“Oh please you are not going to fool me into thinking this cute little freaking flower, is a slave. Look at his hands Lenny, they're perfect. There is no dirt under his nails and they are as soft as can be. There is no way that this kid has done any hard work in his life.

Fuck even for a sex slave he-“

A what did she think he was?

Barry felt shame through his entire body. He knew about sex sure. His parents wanted him to grow up without shame on his body since it was going to be a lot different than other boy’s… because of what he was. But aside from what he had discovered himself and what his parents told him…

And to think he was a SEX SLAVE? 

Barry was pretty sure he was just about as red as his tunic now… wait… his tunic… it didn’t feel… he moved just a tiny bit and… it didn’t feel… like his tunic… this wasn’t his tunic.

Where.

Was.

His.

Tunic?

Why did this feel different? Oh no oke, that’s cool, they undressed him… WELL THAT WAS FREAKING MARVELOUS.

Barry just really wanted to drown in the surprisingly warm bed.

She was interrupted by another loud noise outside. 

“Ulggg I thought Micky was going to take care of that,” she said annoyed.

“I don’t think he will approve much of you calling him, Micky,” Len stated.

Liz was about to reply when a man came into the room running and out of breath.

“Axel this is a private-“

“FUCK THAT” the man basically screamed.

“excuse me?” the man asked coldly.

“I SAID… oh god… FUCK THAT. COLD… GOD DAMN IT YOU NEED TO GO OUTSIDE. BOTH OF YOU.”

“Ax-“

“THE FUCKING SUN… IT’S BACK… IT’S OUT THE FUCKING SUN IS OUT.”

“Axel this joke isn’t funny anymore. No one had laughed at it for over-“

“with all respect but fucking hell Cold. THE SUN IS OUT.”

Just as Len was about to get really angry with the other, what sounded younger, man in the room the man named Mick ( or Micky) came running back.

“He’s fuckin’ right boss. The entire club is out… THE FUCKING SUN.”

“What? But how?”

The woman named Liz moved from the place Barry had heard her voice coming from and walked over to Len. “Who cares?” she said in a cheerful tone “LEN COME ON I NEED TO”

“Lisa-“

“NO SCREW YOU. LEN PLEASE MICK DOESN’T JOKE…”

Barry could hear the entire group of people running outside. The sun… the sun was out? Again? 

This was his chance.

He needed to make an escape NOW.

………………………………

Eobard Thawne, king of the time kingdom and a powerful speedster rode on his white and fast horse over to the great stone castle. They had spotted it from far away now that the thick smog that always had hung over these grounds had disappeared.

He and his small group of servants and soldiers were riding at a high tempo towards the castle.

Ever since that horrible night in the central kingdom’s castle he hadn’t been able to run anymore. At least, not while the greater public was watching.

It would be known of his lightning being red and once he would finally find his long lost love again he was sure Barry was going to remember the lighting of his parents killers being red.

And so, he had trained in secret. Over time he had came to be one of the strongest speedsters to ever walk the earth. But for the public eye, he had acted in his role of king.

Taken on the power of time and to politics and keeping his country save in these times without light.

Many kingdoms had had trouble with the disappearing of the sun. Specially the central kingdom. They didn’t only lose the sun that night but also their king, queen and prince.

The harvest hadn’t been good in years and a lot of people lived in hunger. They needed the sun to survive. They were also weaker, their golden weapons that cut though steal were now useless stone.

His own kingdom hadn’t had it like that. With their power and knowledge of time they had been able to use technology and the Bains of all scientist to ever lived to find the best way of surviving. Of course, he was sure to make generous donations to the central kingdom.

Not only would this make for a stronger kingdom later on when he himself was king and had married the prince. But this all would also put him in good light with the prince.

When he came to the stone door of the castle he didn’t take but a second look at it… just to let it sink in that this was finally the moment he had been waiting for.

The man jumped of his horse and rushed into the castle, soldiers following. They quickly spread out to all corners of the castle to look for the prince.

Thawne himself turned around the corner and then used his speed to look through the hallways. He knew he needed to find a golden door. 

The first place he wend to was the prince his own personal room but it was stone just like the rest of the castle. Then the man’s eyes fell on one of the highest towers there were… Yes.

It didn’t take long for him before he was standing in front of a golden door. This was it… finally.

But when he opened the door only rage could fill him.

Sadly the king’s deepest longing wasn’t in the castle anymore. He looked around the room 3 times.

The man even looked in the closet to see if he had scared his desire but none could be found. The man sat on the bed and looked in horror around.

How could this be? It mustn’t be. 

Why wasn’t he here with me? 

The man stood tall again and called for his soldiers and ordered them to bring him the seeker.

A young magican who could see into the further and past and desire of people, ‘vibe’ them.

The young man was pulled into the room in horror. He didn’t know why he was asked for this trip or if the man wanted to react his anger out on him or not. 

“Cisco Ramon,” The dangerous king in frond of him slowly spoke. 

Sure to the public he seemed good, got a lot of love from people around him, did good things for the kingdoms that were in need in these harsh times… though now that the sun was back. God had he enjoyed the sun on his face again. He was just calmly standing outside in the sun when he was called in for the horror king because as he said, he might look good for the public… but those close to him? those who served him? feared him. 

He was an impulsive man who knew no mercy and killed happily if he was annoyed or just simply bored. Cisco had seen him laugh and enjoying himself as he killed an entire family as they begged for his mercy.

And now he was standing there, and the man had said his full name. It was never a good thing if someone said your full name.

“You want to live, yes?” The king asked slowly.

“Y- yes… my-my lord.” He answered quietly. He didn’t have enough air in him left to talk normally. He could pass out now any moment and he really didn’t want to think of what would happen then. 

“Well then,” the man turned to him “Tell me where my prince is.”

Oh thank the gods… so much. He was so happy that the king didn’t just call him to react out his anger on him. 

The boy quickly stepped forward to the middle of the room and started on the spell with shaking hands. Oh he had done this so many times before and yet he was so nervous.

After not too long ( for Thawne way to long) green smoke started to appear around the room and a mirror was shown. 

The king stepped forward to the mirror and it started to pay the scene of the young prince in front of him. 

He could see the beautiful standing in the middle of the room and looking out of the small window. Oh by his own kingdom he looked amazing, his face so cute and pretty and young and fluffy, his hair and oh those eyes… his wonderful eyes… the king had dreamed of those eyes every single night in his life, wanting them, needing to see them again. He needed to touch him. 

Suddenly the amazing view was disturbed by someone walking into the room. That man, that man was no other than Leonard Snart. He was a known criminal among many kingdoms and the king loved to see his head on a spike.

The fact that that disgusting criminal was just simply taking all the gold he wanted and making the prince carry some of the bags only made it worse. The view in the mirror chanced and he could see everything, from Snart trying to go up against an ancient spell from the king to him taking the prince and jumping out of a window, hurting the boy badly. 

The mirror faded away and Thawne was left with just one question. 

Where did Snart take Bartholomew.

“And?” the King asked pissed.

“A-and? Sir?” Cisco answered. His knees were shaking badly and he didn’t know if he could stand for much longer.

“And where did this thief take my prince?” the man asked calmly, way WAY to calmly.

“i-it doesn’t say, my lord. It’s too far away to pick up their trail… it is very old and their tail is fading like footsteps in the snow,” he had to remind himself to breath. He couldn’t pass out now. If he did then there was now doubt that he would simply order for him to be thrown out of the window. “We would have to… go down to the forest. Look if we can find them… there.” 

The man started walking his way and the young man prepared himself for the pain, but it didn’t arrive. Instead the man just walked passed him.

“Very well then, we’re setting foot to the forest NOW.” King Thawne demanded and the guards simply followed orders. 

Cisco watched the King walk away from what could have been his last place to ever be alive. 

The man seemed so… calm upon not finding the prince here. Not that that was a good thing through. In fact that was a very bad thing.

Whoever the man was that Cisco just had seen in the mirror, he was a dead man.

 

…………………………………….

 

Barry let himself slide from the bed and onto the floor. 

He was pleased to see that he had been right about being inside a room. He had been laying on a big bed with blue sheets and lots of pillows. The room around him wasn’t exactly cozy, sure there were carpets around the walls and a long sofa across the room, with more comfortable chairs around it, but there was something off about it. It was almost like a medical room, with the equipment that surrounded him.

Strange, he didn’t feel like this was somewhere you would first bring a slave. After all it wasn’t as if he was injured. Sure he felt kind of sore by his arm and side but for the rest he was perfectly fine.

Maybe they were planning on seeing if he was clean first. The woman had mentioned of thinking of him as a sex slave.

He shook his head. It wasn’t important why he was here what was important was how he was going to get back.

He was pleased to see he was still wearing his own pants. However, his shirt, boots, socks and all other things he was wearing were gone. He looked in small closet and found a blue shirt, some black boots that were a size too big and socks ( also too big). The outfit was simple and disfunctional. 

It wasn’t meant for traveling at all and he would probably need to change clothes as soon as he could but he had to get out now. That was all that mattered.

He looked around but found there was only one way out… it had to do. He could probably escape without being seen if the sun was finally out again. 

Hopefully no one would notice him.

 

……………

 

Len was just simply standing there. Everybody around him cheering and pushing to get a better spot in the warmth of the sun. 

He didn’t think he was actually awake right now, the sun. 

It was greeting him warmly as if it was happy to see him. 

He was so hypnotized that he almost missed the sounds coming from the wooden house behind him.

They’d put tents around the aria together with some wooden houses witch were less difficult to build if you had a tree and wood ( or just simply nature) controlling magican on your side.

He knew without having to look around that the boy was leaving the house, trying to get behind him back into the woods. He didn’t know why. In the tower the kid seemed to rust him just fine but then again, maybe mentioning his profession had put him off.

The appearance of the sun was in perfect timing that Barry had left the tower and the words came back to him, prince. No he couldn’t be. If it hadn’t been for Barry not being able to show the same power that the prince would have than it had been because of himself. He wasn’t blessed by the moon, or anything close to that. He knew he was broken and he knew life hated him. No, he wasn’t a hero… he couldn’t be.

He honestly didn’t know why he felt like taking him back to the camp. Something inside him just wanted to protect the kid badly. Maybe that’s why he changed his entire room to fit a patient.

He had been mostly surprised to see the kid’s healing. His side was almost completely closed again when he arrived back at the camp. Witch made clear why someone would want him. He was a magican. 

But he was happy. He liked seeing the boy good and healthy. He felt like Barry was just as warm as the sun, the sun reminded him of the kid. The warmth of the smile was just like sunshine and the gold in those green eyes unmistakable. He wanted to take them and hold them forever. 

Something about the young boy made his chest heavy and hands… clam.

He was lost in thoughts about the young boy’s skin when he finally realized, he was getting away. Shit. And not just to any random place, no, he’d ran into the fucking forest. 

Sure the kid had healing but Len was pretty sure his magic wasn’t enough to heal death.

The man didn’t even take another second in the sun. Barry was more important than the sun being back.

Without another word to his Roguers he started to run into the forest and in the same direction that the kid ran into.

 

…………….

 

Barry wasn’t sure if this was a good idea after all.

This was the first time in his entire life that he was walking in a forest. Else from that, the royal gardens. The… eh… neatly kept royal gardens that always provided safety as there were guards around every corner and he was always in company.

This was different and Barry started to feel sacred. He constantly had the feeling something was looking at him.

Just when he thought that he was probably alone and nothing was around him to harm him he heard a noise coming from a nearby bush.

OH NOOOO NOPE NOPE NOPE. 

He carefully turned to face the bush and took a few steps back. Maybe they were nice? Maybe it was something good? Like in that fairytale Snowwhite. He loved that one. All his books always spoke of good creatures that would help him find his way.

“I-Is someone… there?” he carefully called out. 

God he already hated these woods.

He woke up in a strange room ‘saved’ by strange people who were talking about him being a slave and now he was heavily underdressed in a creepy forest with a noise that was made by something he could only hope was good.

Barry’s knees started to shake.

It got quiet for a moment and Barry thought that maybe the creature had gone away but oh was he wrong.

Suddenly a monstrous beast came jumping from the bush into the open space between the dark trees that closed out all light.

It was like a wolf but much bigger, bigger than a human. It had the head of a bull with long deep red horns and the tail of a lion. His mouth was filled with teeth so big that some of them stung out like a crocodile would or a sabretooth. He read about those.

It was howling and growling at Barry and the boy started to hastily back up. It looked like something out of his worst nightmares.

The creature started to walk towards him and he panicked. Just as he was about to turn around and run his foot got stuck. 

No. He felt painfully to the ground and got stuck. No please, not like this. Tears started to come out of his eyes but he was unable to scream. He was to scared of what was going to happen to make any noise.

The creature jumped at him and he covert his head with his arms, ready to feel those teeth inside his body tearing him apart. 

 

But it didn’t happen.

 

In fact, he didn’t even hear it anymore. The boy carefully turned his head from his arms and saw a man stand between him and the creature.

The monster now frozen in air. The man that stood between him and the monster turned around to face Barry.

Oh…

God

A real god, prince, hero, king Barry just didn’t know how to describe the man in frond of him. He was just downright glorious. His face sharp with dark features showing perfectly in ever part of his face, a highlight cast so perfectly on the exact right spots. He was wearing a deep blue winter coat of expensive material and the ice crystal pattern on it looked like it was spun with real silver.

The snowflakes started lower and the blue got darker as it wend up, like the night sky. His hood and other parts were covered in white fur.

But those eyes

Oh heaven those eyes

They were more blue than the sky. The man had taken the ocean and the night sky and trapped it in his eyes.

“If you are going to try run to run away again then you might consider warning me about it first. Then I can make sure of being there in time, this was just your luck,” the man slowly spoke.

Oh god he was amazing, his voice was so low and slow and Barry just didn’t know what to do, he didn’t even hear what the man had said. Except, he recognized the voice.

The man… the one… his hero.

Well if this was the one that he would be serving than maybe it wouldn’t be that bad after all that the girl had mistaken him for a sex slave.

“I…I just… you saved me, again.”

The man looked questioning at Barry. The boy realized that the man didn’t even know his name yet.

“Oh right, I’m Barry… just Barry,” He quickly spoke.

The man was handsome but Barry didn’t trust him just yet. As the man had said, he wasn’t the one who took him from the tower. He just stole him from a man. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell him his real name.

“I know,” the godlike man spoke calmly.

“You… do?”

“You have already introduced yourself, Barry,” the man tilted his head and his eyes pierced through his very soul.

He stepped closer to Barry. He stepped much, MUCH closer to Barry. The poor boy shaking on the ground. If he wasn’t on the floor already then his legs would have probably given out by now.

This man was so, intense.

“You don’t remember, do you,” he whispered slowly. 

Oh that voice, that amazing voice. Barry didn’t know what was happening to him. it felt like he just wanted to meld into the stranger.

“No, sir.”

He’d never felt like this before. What was this? what was happening to him? was this… Love at first sight? The one thing he had read about so many times. The one thing so strong. The moment when you would finally find the one you were going to marry and you knew it from the beginning.

He didn’t remember. The fall must have erased it from his mind. God this was… perfect?

At least now he didn’t had to worry about having found the prince of the central kingdom anymore. If the kid was truly the prince then he at least would have told his true name again. But apparently it was just Barry this time.

Now his attraction towards the young magican seemed less bad. Good in fact. He was able to flirt with him with the chance of something actually happening.

“The name is Leonard Snart, scarlet. Do you know what that means?” the man asked slowly.

“Scarlet? No, no I said Barry… sir.”

“I know, but scarlet fits you. With your blush and all,” the man said and a wide smirk appeared on his face.

But he had all right to smirk like that. Barry became even redder now that the man had pointed it out.

“O-oh. I, I know the name Snart sir. Lewis Snart was the leader of a group called the Roguers? They were feared thieves who took who and what they wanted from anyone. Very much feared by every single soul around.” 

He knew this was bad news. Of course the man who had kidnapped him from the person who had saved him from the tower was no other than a Snart. They were deeply feared criminals that set fire to entire villages once there was nothing left for them to take.

It was a good thing he hadn’t said his real name. The Snart’s were not very found of the royal house. Thought that power was better when it was in their hands.

And now? now regretted saying that. Why did he say something that terrible and give such a bad description while one of the Snart’s was standing right in front of him. This was not his day.

Well at least he would die outside of the castle.

But the man let out a laugh. “Yes we were. But he’s gone now.”

“He is?”

“Yes, I took care of that a long time ago. And i have a rule scarlet. No killing innocent people.”

Barry started at the man. Was he really going to take the word of a Snart? But… he wasn’t dead so… it must have meant something.

“Now scarlet,” the man said as he stood up again. He held a hand out towards Barry and gave the young kid a gentle smile. “How about we get you out of this dirt and into some better fitting clothes?”

Barry carefully took the hand and let the man help him to his feet. “Thank you, sir.”

“No need for that.”

“No need for what, sir?” the boy asked with a sweet smile.

Len somewhere didn’t like the way the magican was able to get to him so quickly. He didn’t like the way that smile could make him feel so many emotions without him needing to be drunk for it.

“No need to call me sir. Call me Len instead.”

“I will. Thank you s- Len,” the boy started to blush again and Len had to look away.

Maybe this wasn’t a very good idea.

Barry took Len’s arm and the man himself had to stop and take a deep breath if he didn’t want to turn red himself.

They walked back to the camp together leaving the great frozen monster behind.

Once they arrived at the camp they were greeted by a beautiful woman. She had a face like a goddess and her long brown hair laid perfect detail around it. She wore an white over the shoulder shirt that Barry would describe as one that a pirate woman would wear. She had an amazing golden corset around her that did her body justice. It was shining bight gold in the sunlight and it was longer from the back, walking out like a cape or shirt sort. Her pants were black leather and she wore white boots. 

For the rest she wore gold, lots of gold.

She looked like a true goddess and Barry was pretty sure that only she could ever pull off this amazing look.

“LENNY, Lenny where were you? You were gone all of a sudden.” She asked cheerfully.

He couldn’t blame her for being cheerful. The entire camp seemed to be cheering and dancing and singing to the sunlight.

“We wandered a little off, nothing to bad.”

That was when her eyes fell on Barry. “OH you got the cutie to come out of his shell. Oh Lenny he IS adorable.”

Barry’s cheeks turned red again. Damn it he needed to control himself. He just really didn’t know how to deal with all these complements.

“His name is Barry and he will be staying with us. Therefor, he will be needing new clothes.”

The girl took one look at the outfit Barry was wearing and agreed. “Oh hell yes he does.”

Len eyes the woman again. “thinking you could take care of it.”

It was like Len had pulled a trigger. All of a sudden her entire face was light up and Barry was pretty sure she was going to explode. 

“YES, oh yes this is going to be amazing. Honey what size are you? No wait don’t say I already know. YO HARTLEY, get your ass over here I am going to need your help.”

And in an eye blink she was gone but Barry knew not for long. Never had he heard anyone talk faster than her. This wasn’t going to go well, was it?

An strong built man wearing a simple brown tunic walked up to them. “What just happened?” he asked in an annoyed voice.

“i-I… she, was going to dress me?” Barry asked? He wasn’t sure?

The man let out a loud laugh. “Well then, good luck with that. And welcome to the Roguers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait and all the mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> yheay so that was the first chapter hoped you guys liked it


End file.
